


Dinner Party (verHinata)

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Baby Birb, Cute, Flash Sideways, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt weightless for a moment and then he was soaring, feeling the cool night air blowing harshly against his face.<br/>“Do you see them waving down there?” Akaashi asked, shouting over the flapping of his massive wings.<br/>“No,” Hinata answered, eyes screwed tightly shut.  If he was honest, he was terrified to open them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party (verHinata)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Party (verKageyama)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273405) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 



> Hello all!! This is Hinata's side of the Dinner Party.  
> We missed out on a lot because the last one was only in Kageyama's POV.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my beta, indevan!  
> Please enjoy!!

Hinata was vibrating with excitement at the very idea of meeting not only another bird hybrid, but a bird that could fly!  Oh, how many nights had he lay awake, staring up into the darkness of his single room, wishing that his wings would grow and that he’d finally be able to soar up to the ceiling?  Dreaming of the day he’d finally make the scientists proud?

Of course, that day never came.  And, the one time he tried, he plummeted to the ground, earning him some nasty bruises and a bloody nose.

But none of that mattered now.  That was nearly three years ago.  Now he had a family and it didn’t matter that he couldn’t live up to his creators’ expectations.  Daichi and Suga were so kind and caring.  And Kageyama…

Well, Kageyama cared.  Sometimes he cared a little too much.  But that was just his way.

 

Hinata was absolutely enamored with Akaashi.  He was so cool.  He talked about flying like it was second nature.  Of course, to him, it was.  And he was so mature.  Even though he was only a year older than Hinata, he seemed really wise or something.

Maybe it was the owl in him.

No matter the reason, Hinata liked him right away.  Bokuto, too.

For all of Akaashi’s calmness and maturity, Bokuto was loud and energetic.

“So, you can really fly?” Hinata asked for the seventh or eighth time since he sat down.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered with a soft smile, the picture of patience.

“That’s just so amazing!” The shorter bird cheered. “I’ve always dreamed of flying.” He spread his wings out and gave them a flap. “Soaring above the clouds and feeling the wind in your hair.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “I can jump, but it’s not the same.”

“Well, if it’s alright with your guardians, I can take you for what Bokuto-san calls a fly-along,” Akaashi suggested, resting his elbows on the table and placing his chin on his interlaced fingers.

“A fly-along?” Hinata cocked his head to the side, interest piqued.

“Yes. I take off, holding onto your arms, and lift you into the air-”

“What? REALLY?!” Hinata exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.  He stood up and flapped his wings excitedly, startling everyone around the table.  Kenma nearly dropped his video game.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a choking gasp and turned to see Kageyama pounding on his chest, face red as he fought to dislodge something caught in his throat.  Akaashi was on it in a second, handing the other crow a glass of water.  Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when Kageyama’s face returned to its normal color.

“Hinata, what are you shouting about?” Suga asked, catching his attention.  He looked at Kageyama one last time to make sure he was okay before he smiled at the older man.

“Akaashi-san said he’d take me flying!” Hinata grinned so big, his cheeks hurt. “Isn’t that great?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Akaashi said from beside him.  “Kenma-san informed me that he was unable to fly and Bokuto-san suggested that-”

“Absolutely not.” Kageyama said, not bothering to let the other hybrid finish.

Hinata looked over at the other crow, confused at first.  Why would Kageyama want to take away the one chance he had to really fly?  Didn’t he understand how important it was to him?  How much it meant?

He felt heat behind his eyes and he sniffled, willing his lower lip to stop quivering as he blinked back his tears.  He wasn’t going to cry.  Even if he felt betrayed.

The room was suddenly deathly quiet.

Kageyama looked like he was going to say something else, but Suga put a hand over his, turning to speak to Bokuto.

“I’d like to hear more about this…” Suga trailed off, knitting his brows. “Fly-along, you called it?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto looked away from Kageyama as he spoke to Suga. “How it works is-” but he was interrupted by Kageyama’s chair scraping across the floor as he shot up, a scowl on his face.

Hinata watched him turn to walk away and called after him.

“Kage-”

“Getting some air,” the other man said gruffly and then left the room.

Hinata frowned, wings drooping as Kageyama, his partner, left.  They were the only two crows, as far as they knew, and Hinata had been so happy when they were adopted into the same family. But sometimes he felt like Kageyama didn’t feel the same.  That maybe he thought Hinata was too troublesome.  Someone he had to watch over constantly.  Someone who annoyed him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Akaashi gently touched his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice soft.

“I’m…” Hinata took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to forget about how angry Kageyama had looked before he left.  The other man just needed to sulk for a bit, that was all.  He’d be back.  “I’m fine.” He smiled at the owl hybrid.

“Well.” He heard Daichi’s voice and turned to face him.  “If you’re sure it’s safe…” The brunet eyed Bokuto and then Kuroo before his gaze finally settled on Kenma.

“It’s safe,” Kenma said without looking up from his game.  Kuroo snorted beside him and the cat elbowed him in the stomach.  Hinata watched as they had some sort of silent conversation, but he turned away, looking at Daichi and Suga.

“And...there’s some sort of restraint?” Suga asked, still looking a little wary.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered. “Hinata-kun will be tethered to me.” He looked over at the older man beside him and gave an affectionate smile. “That was Bokuto-san’s idea.”

“I use a belt!” he said proudly.

“Um…” Daichi and Suga exchanged glances.

“Going off of Bokuto-san’s ingenious idea, I went out and purchased a nylon safety belt and a Kevlar cable,” Akaashi explained.  “Hinata-kun will be attached to me with two carabiners and will be safe at all times.”

“Oh.” Suga blinked and Hinata felt hopeful.  All thoughts of Kageyama’s brooding out of his mind.  Was he really about to fly?  “Yes, that seems more than adequate.”

“AKAASHI!!” Bokuto cheered, clapping the owl on the back. “Do you see him?” He pointed and looked at everyone in the room. “Beauty _and_ brains.” He turned to Akaashi, his eyelids drooping as he gave a goofy smile. “I love you.”

Hinata watched as the owl’s cheeks tinted and he returned the sentiment.  He’d heard of hybrids and humans being in those sorts of relationships, but he'd never seen it in action before.  Then again, he glanced over at Kenma, still busy with his game, the taller man beside him watching him with an easy smile.  It seemed like he and Kuroo had something going on, too.

“Alright, it’s settled then!” Bokuto stood up and thrust a fist into the air.  “Let’s take Chibi-chan flying!”

 

Hinata was bouncing up and down, unable to stay still as Akaashi looped the belt around him, pushing the prong through the tightest hole.  It was still a little loose, but the taller man looked satisfied.

“Are we going to fly now?” Hinata asked, biting his lower lip.

“In just a moment,” Akaashi said, giving a fond little chuckle before glancing over at Bokuto, who was explaining something to the others, his arms gesticulating in every direction.  “You remind me of Bokuto-san.”

“I do?” he asked, following the other’s gaze toward the older man.

“Your excitement and willingness to try something new…” Akaashi trailed off, sighing as he stared at Bokuto.

“You love him, huh?” Hinata asked, causing Akashi to look back at him.

“Is that strange?”

“No.” Hinata grinned. “I think it’s great.”

“I agree.” Akaashi began attaching the tether to Hinata’s belt. “I didn’t think we _could_ love,” he paused. “Hybrids, I mean.” He looked at Bokuto once more. “But, perhaps it was a matter of finding the right person.”

“Or hybrid,” Hinata offered, suddenly picturing Kageyama.  Was he still angry?  Had he stomped off and gotten himself lost?

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto walked over, clapping his hands together loudly. “You ready, Chibi-chan?”

“I sure am!” he said, ignoring the slightly offensive nickname.  Bokuto could call him whatever he wanted as long as he got to fly.

He looked up at the night sky.  It had gotten so dark.  Then again, the tall buildings of the city always hid the sun sooner.  It wasn’t like their home.  Again he thought of Kageyama.  He never seemed to be comfortable in the city.

The sound of Akaashi’s jacket dropping to the ground caught his attention.  The owl spread his enormous wings, nearly brushing the buildings on either side of the alley behind the restaurant.  His feathers were beautiful, brown with tan and white spots.  And they were so large.  They were easily twice the size of Kageyama’s, if not bigger.

“Are you ready to go, Hinata-kun?” Akaashi put his hands on his shoulders and Hinata felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.  No, scratch that, bats.  Wait, maybe they were pterodactyls.  He gripped his middle and doubled over.

“Hinata, are you okay?” Suga was beside him in an instant, rubbing his back.

“F-Fine, j-just a l-little nervous,” he admitted.  He’d been dreaming of flying for as long as he could remember.  This was it.  It was happening. 

“If you want to stop for tonight and try some other ti-”

“No!” Hianta shouted and then blushed. “I mean.” He cleared his throat. “I’m fine. I’m just excited.”

“And you should be!” Bokuto beamed. “Just _wait_ until you’re up there.”

A moment later, everyone backed away, giving Akaashi enough room. Hinata braced himself, feeling the breeze the owl’s wings created as he flapped them up and down, quickly building up speed.  There was another sudden rush of air and Hinata felt Akaashi hook his arms under his armpits, then his feet were off the ground.

He felt weightless for a moment and then he was soaring, feeling the cool night air blowing harshly against his face.

“Do you see them waving down there?” Akaashi asked, shouting over the flapping of his massive wings.

“No,” Hinata answered, eyes screwed tightly shut.  If he was honest, he was terrified to open them.

But, after some gentle urging on Akaashi’s part, he peeked down and then gasped.  Everyone looked so small, illuminated by the streetlamp above them. He could see them waving and he waved back, unable to keep from smiling wide.

“What do you think?” Akaashi asked as he angled his body, quickly flapping his wings to keep them in place.

“It’s…it’s amazing!” Hinata shouted.

“This is only the beginning.”

Hinata wasn’t sure what he meant at first, but then Akaashi turned, spreading his wings and catching the breeze.  They soared higher and Hinata truly felt like he was flying.  The wind ruffled through his feathers.  He flapped his wings in time with Akaashi’s, closing his eyes for a moment to just _feel_.

“I see your friend,” Akaashi said a few moments later.

“What?” Hinata asked, opening his eyes again.

“Kageyama-kun.” Akaashi pointed.  Hinata looked down and saw a dark figure standing outside a brightly lit shop.  He was too far away for him to see his face clearly, but Hinata could tell it was him.  There were two others standing beside him, but he didn’t recognize them at all.

“Who’s with him?” Hinata asked.

“I’ve never seen them before.” Akaashi turned and flew over them to get a better look.  “It’s a dog and…the other is wearing a hood, I can’t tell.”

Hinata squinted, trying to see who they were, but he couldn’t.  Then he saw the one in the hood point up at them.

“I think we’ve been spotted!” Hinata yelled over the roaring of the wind.

“Perhaps we should land then,” Akaashi returned. “I wouldn’t want to cause Bokuto-san any trouble.”  They dove down a bit and followed their flight path back to the others.  Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata saw Kageyama’s shadowy figure take off down the street.

When they landed, Akaashi set Hinata down gently, quickly removing his harness.  The shorter man barely had a chance to catch his breath before Bokuto was running up to him, asking how it felt.

“That was amazing!” he exclaimed, unable to think of a better word to describe it.

“Isn’t it the best?” Bokuto asked excitedly. “The first time Akaashi took me for a fly-along, my heart was beating so fast!”

“Mine, too!” Hinata brought a hand to his chest. “The wind felt amazing! Like I was really flying!”

“Are you sure he should have done that out in the open?” Kuroo suddenly appeared beside Bokuto. “What if someone saw him?”

“It’s not like he flies around all the time,” Bokuto replied.  “And it was dark out, so…”  But Hinata barely heard them.

“That was the coolest thing I’ve ever done,” Hinata said, his cheeks hurting again from how wide he was smiling.  “Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

“You’re very welcome,” the owl replied, tucking his wings behind his back and putting the oversized jacket back on to cover them.

“Kenma, did you see me?” Hinata turned and asked the cat hybrid, who looked up from his gaming console to give a small smile.

“It looked like fun, Shouyou.”

“You should try it!” he offered, but the other man shook his head.  Hinata’s face fell a bit.  Why would Kenma not want to experience something so earth-shatteringly amazing?  It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Kuroo interrupted before he could reply. “Bo’s been trying to get Kenma to go on a fly-along for months.” He snickered. “Not sure what he’s so afraid of. Cats always land on their feet, right?”

“I prefer to have my feet on the ground, thank you.” Kenma glared up at the taller man, who just barked out laugh that reminded Hinata of the donkey their neighbor had back in town.

He was about to say something about the uncanny likeness, when Suga walked up and engulfed him in a tight hug.  Hinata pulled back a bit, needing room to breathe, only to have Daichi ruffle his hair.  Despite their proximity, it wasn't stifling.  He loved their closeness.  Their warmth.

It was then that Hinata noticed Kageyama, standing at the entrance to the alley.  He pulled away from Suga’s hold and ran over to him.

“You came back.” He said, still slightly out of breath.

“Yeah…” Kageyama cleared his throat and looked to the side.

Hinata was so happy to see him.  He didn’t know who those other hybrids were, but he was glad to see that Kageyama wasn’t in any trouble.  He also seemed to be in a better mood.

“Did you see?” he asked, ducking his head down to meet Kageyama’s lowered gaze.  “I flew! I really flew!” He giggled, unable to stop himself. “Well, Akaashi-san flew, but I was in the air! I was soaring! With the wind in my hair and through my wings…” he trailed off, humming contentedly at the memory.  “You should really try it.”

“Me?” Kageyama looked over at Akaashi, who had removed his jacket and was displaying his wings for Daichi and Suga to see, all the while, Bokuto showed them off like they were his greatest treasure.  Of course, to him, Akaashi probably was.

He turned back toward Kageyama, whose eyes were still on the owl hybrid.

“I felt amazing.” Hinata moved closer, hesitantly reaching his arms out before he wrapped them around Kageyama’s middle.  He rested his head against the other's chest, hearing how quickly his heart was beating.  Was it because he’d run here?  Or was it because he’d been scared?  Kageyama _did_ tend to be a bit overprotective and Hinata _had_ gone against his wishes…

But it had felt so amazing.  To fly.  To soar.  To truly feel like a bird.  Kageyama _had_ to experience it.

“Please say you’ll try it,” he whispered, giving the taller man a squeeze.  He wanted Kageyama to understand that it was worth it.  He wanted him to feel it, too.  The weightlessness.  He wanted to share it with him.

Hinata heard Kageyama unfurl his wings.

“Okay,” he answered and the shorter man pulled back, taken by surprise.

“Really?” he asked, blinking and biting his lower lip.

“I’ll try it,” Kageyama began. “Once.” Then he ruffled Hinata’s hair, moving his hand down to cup his cheek. Kageyama's hand was warm against his slightly wind-burned skin.  “For you.”

Hinata felt something bubble up inside his chest.  Something warm and pleasant.  He looked up into Kageyama’s dark blue, almost black eyes and brought a hand up to cover the taller man’s as he leaned into his touch.

He didn’t know if hybrids were gifted with the ability to love or not.  But what he was feeling right now sure felt a lot like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these birbs!! XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)


End file.
